madmaxfandomcom-20200222-history
Hope
Hope is the daughter of the 'History Woman', Miss Giddy. She makes her appearance in the 2015 video game, Mad Max. Hope is voiced by Courtenay Taylor. Biography Background Conceived in the days of the early Fall, Hope is the daughter of the 'History Woman', Miss Giddy. Miss Giddy's husband was killed by a biker gang, and she was soon taken prisoner, pregnant, as a trophy by their leader. Hope was kept and raised by the gang up until her early teens, growing more beautiful each day. The Biker gang was defeated by an even greater force: the gang of the Immortan Joe. Immortan Joe kept Giddy and Hope as Breeders. When The Citadel was founded, Giddy was put in charge of the education of the younger children, and Hope was kept in a breeding program. She failed to produce a son and was eventually assigned to work for Immortan Joe's lesser lieutenants. Hope and her mother found their way to the court of the Guardian of Gastown. In the days leading up to the Wasteland Wars, Gastown was infiltrated by Dr. Dementus and his group of saboteurs. Dr. Dementus killed the Guardian of Gastown, and took the title for himself. He then became the owner of Hope and Miss Giddy, who went on to become the History Woman. Meanwhile, Hope was impregnated by Dementus and gave birth to a daughter named Glory. Much later, Dementus tried to lay siege to the Citadel and was killed by Scabrous Scrotus, one of the sons of Immortan Joe. Hope and Glory were sent back to the Citadel, when their transport came under attack. The two wandered The Wasteland for weeks, living off whatever they could find, until they were taken by Thrall Rustlers and ended up in the holding cells of Gutgash. In the 2015 Game Max Rockatansky first meets Hope while she and Glory are locked in the holding cells of Gutgash. Seeing Max as a potentially useful friend and ally, Hope decides to help Max acquire some needed parts for a new car he is building, the Magnum Opus, by telling him their locations. Hope is later able to escape her cell with her Glory by using a tool provided by Max: her fan, which she also uses as a makeshift shiv for use in emergency situations, as evident by the fact that she managed to kill a war boy with it once, during Stank Gum's siege on Pink Eye's Silo. Max next meets Hope during a siege of Pink Eye's Stronghold by Stank Gum and his raiders. Hope is captured by Stank Gum at the time and without Glory. Stank Gum escapes the Stronghold with Hope after Max drives him and his raiders off, freeing the Stronghold in the process. Max next encounters Hope held prisoner in a cell in Gastown. Hope and Max continuously do one another favours and she starts to take a liking to Max. Hope tells Max that she lost her daughter when they were captured after their escape from Gutgash's cells. Hope is later won as a prize by Max after defeating Stank Gum in a race in Gastown. Max also encounters Scabrous Scrotus, who defeats and wounds him with the aid of Stank Gum. Hope saves Max, helps him recover and persuades him to return the favour by saving her daughter, telling Max "you promised to help us." After Max finds and saves Glory from The Sunken City, she shows him true affection and attempts to persuade Max to start a new life with them and Glory starts to call Max "father". However, Max, being the lone wanderer that he is, leaves them, showing no affection. This ultimately leads to Hope and her daughter's murder by the hand of Scrotus in an attempt to wound Max, his enemy. Glory dies in Max's arms and Hope is shown to have been hanged. They are therefore added to the list of those that Max failed to save driving him even more "Mad." Category:Mad Max (2015 video game) characters Category:Females Category:Mad Max (2015 video game) Category:Deceased characters Category:Max's companions